


It Was Just a Kiss

by betawho



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Fluff, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-07
Updated: 2013-06-07
Packaged: 2017-12-14 04:36:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/832812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/betawho/pseuds/betawho
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>River Song is hot, and the Doctor's not immune. </p><p>(What he was thinking at the end of Day of the Moon.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Was Just a Kiss

It was just a kiss, he assured himself, as he walked back into the Tardis a little rubbery-legged. Nothing to get so confuddled about. Certainly nothing to get his hearts beating this fast. And why did everything look brighter?

He stared around the console room in consternation for a moment comparing the colors. Okay, so it was a good kiss. Been a long time since he had a _good_ kiss. Fatherly pecks on the cheek were nice. He got a lot of fatherly pecks. Fatherly pecks were good.

This one wasn't fatherly. Or brotherly. Or unclely. Was that a word?

Man she was soft. Okay, stop thinking about that.

Every nerve in his body had about exploded out his back when she'd pressed herself against him. He'd always admired how strong River was, but who'd have guessed she'd be so soft?

And her hair... His fingers were dying to get into that hair. They tickled and twitched even now. She had such glorious, wild, free hair. His fingers had started sneaking their way into it of their own accord.

Stupid fingers. Always getting him into trouble. And it didn't matter how soft she was. Or how his whole body had started singing, "Oh yes, please..."

And she tasted like cherries.

Damn it. Damn it. Damn it.

"Rory! I'm going to need thermocouplings."

Hot couplings...

Shut up.

"The green ones and the blue ones..."

—

* * *

_For more stories by this author click[here](http://archiveofourown.org/users/betawho/works)._  
 _Please take a moment to leave a comment in the box below._


End file.
